Poison
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Pikashipping. AshPika. It’s been a few days since Satoshi’s tie between him and Sumomo and he’s psyched about the next Gym battle. Though what happens when a certain gang and one of his precious Pokemon get hurt? Will he leave that Pokemon?


**Poison**

**Rated: PG**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the anime or the mangas..I wish I owned those cute little Pikachus!**

**A/N: OMG..I can't believe it. I actually finished a fanfic. A FANFIC! I can't believe it. I just can't. xD Back in 2005, I thought that Pokeshipping fanfic was my last fanfic since I couldn't finish the fanfics after it. Though was I wrong. **

**Thanks to everyone that supported me and cheered me on to finish this fanfic. xD **

**Also, this was written for the Serebii Human/Pokemon Awards. I hope they accept it. D:**

**Kyaa I finally wrote a Pikashipping fanfic! :D**

**HOPE YA'll LIKE IT NOW :D**

**"Speaking"**

**- Scene change -**

_Flashback_

**_Satoshi - Ash_**

**_Hikari - Dawn_**

**_Takeshi - Brock_**

**_Sumomo - Maylene_**

**_Ginga-Dan - Galaxy Gang or "Team" Galaxy_**

**_Pocchama - Piplup_**

**_Greggle - Croagunk_**

**Summary:_ It's been a few days since Satoshi's tie between him and Sumomo and he's psyched about the next Gym battle. Though what happens when a certain gang and one of his previous Pokemon get hurt? Will he leave that Pokemon? - Satoshi/Pikachu - Pikashipping_**

**Spoilers for:_ DP67 and 68 _**

- - -

"We've done the best we can. All we can do is wait."

Those pain-stricken words didn't comfort him at the very least. The young boy curled his hands into fists as his impatience showed. "I couldn't do anything about it..I could have done something! I could have saved her.." He grunted in frustration as he shook violently at the guilt bubbling inside him. His best buddy was enduring what could have happened to him, it was his fault that she took that burden. The boy glanced down at the ground, averting the eyes of the others in the room. "Pikachu.."

- - -

_"What a great day isn't it? Man I can't wait to get my fourth badge!" Satoshi grinned as he raised his newly earned badge up to the sun. "Just three more and I can qualify for the Shinou League.." The pumped boy punched at the air like there was anyone standing in his wake. "Shinou League, get ready for Satoshi of Masara town!" _

_Hikari and Pikachu sweatdropped at his antics as they strolled around the fields for some fresh air. Takeshi was busy impressing Joi-san back at the Pokemon Center, but promised to take care of their Pokemon and catch up with them later. "Satoshi, don't forget about my next contest! I'm as pumped as you are! After battling with Sumomo, I feel refreshed and ready for the next contest!" _

_The two beamed at one another with delight as Pikachu nuzzled her master's cheek with care. Though she stopped immediately after sensing an ominous prescence near them. "Pikapi..." She tried snapping the trainer's boasting time, but it was in vain and she sighed, trying once more. _

_"Target sighted.." The youth spoke with a malicious grin. "Satoshi of Masara Town!" The said person stopped his prancing and turned around to see the Ginga-Dan. "You're coming with us.." The Ginga-Dan grunts moved out and stopped Hikari's tracks with a sticky substance that they shot out of their guns. They moved onto Pikachu, but the young mouse evaded them easily, but didn't notice Saturn and some other grunts boxing her best friend in. _

_Satoshi growled at the team before him as his eyes scanned the area to find any sort of escape. "What do you want with me?" He questioned as the grunts pointed their guns at him. "Aren't you only interested with rare Pokemon and prophesies?" His eyes revealed an escape route, but as soon as his legs moved, he found himself on the ground with the inability to move. "Damn you.." _

_Saturn chuckled as he put away his stun gun and walked over to where the other laid. "My, My, I didn't think capturing you would be this easy considering the facts I heard." His hand brushed upon Satoshi's hair with a grin at the other's misfortune. "A wave wielder upon our mits..we were foolish to let you go." The Ginga-Dan leader flashed out a shot and confirmed that there was still a substance left within it. "Perfect..Now stay still, not that you can move anyway." _

_The trainer braced himself for the pinch of pain, but felt nothing and opened his eyes to see yellow fur. His gaze fixated at the yellow mouse as she let out a cry of pain at the injection. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was mute as the shock consumed him. Satoshi gazed more in disbelief when Pikachu stopped moving. "Pi..Pika..PIKACHU!" _

_The Ginga-Dan leader scoffed in disgust at the mouse. "Tch. Stupid mouse. Oh well, lets try this again." Saturn kicked the Pokemon out of the way which caused the youth to glare at him. "My, My, have I hit a tender spot?" A malicious grin replaced the leader's scowl as the sapphire-haired man kicked Pikachu once again. This time, a squeak of pain left her._

_"I'll kill you." The black-haired trainer spoke through clenched teeth as the other laughed at his position. If only he could move, but what else could he do? Saturn restocked on the fluid substance and inched closer and closer to the youth's skin when suddenly, a water gun attack knocked the shot out of his hand. _

_"Poison Jab now!" A familiar voice rang in Satoshi's ears as his eyes glanced over to see Greggle, Pocchama, and Takeshi. "Satoshi are you alright?" The breeder rushed over to the said person as the rest of their Pokemon forced the Ginga-Dan to retreat. Their mission was a failure. _

_"I am, but..." His eyes glanced over at Pikachu, who laid there with labored breathing. "I don't know if Pikachu is.." He concluded as the breeder looked at the Pokemon with a look of sadness. Satoshi knew he had to go to her. He grunted in pain as he tried to to stand up as Takeshi tried to support him. He endured the pain and wobbled over to his precious Pokemon. "I'm sorry Pikachu..It's my fault..You were trying to warn me back then, but I ignored you because I was boasting about my new badge." _

_Hikari ran over to where Satoshi and Takeshi were and gasped at the sight. The other Pokemon trailed behind and stopped at the sight of their pale friend. _

_"Lets just go." Satoshi spoke bluntly as he, with the support of his friends, walked over to the Pokemon Center._

- - -

A cry of frustration erupted from the trainer as he punched the wall of the room. "I couldn't do anything, if I wasn't paralyzed at the time, I would have.." He trailed off as he shook with regret clearly written on his body. Takeshi and Hikari tried patting his shoulders, but their hands were slapped away. "I'm sorry..I just need to be alone." Abruptly after he spoke this, he broke off into a sprint and ran out of the center.

His friends glanced at the sliding doors worriedly. "Satoshi.."

- - -

The boy ran wildly through the venerable and ominous woods as the night Pokemon stalked him. They pitied him, it was clear with the stares directed at him. Satoshi scurried through the woods as all the moments of their journeys popped into his mind one by one; each one happy or sad. The youth stopped randomly and caught his breath as sweat trinkled down his body. He glanced up at the sky to see a full moon staring back at him.

It reminded him of that night where he tried to abandoned Pikachu the first time.

He pondered once more on today and grimaced at the pain that returned to his body after reminiscing on it. "If only the paralyzing effects of that stun gun wore off when she flung herself onto me, maybe I would have..."

"Took the burden upon yourself and in result, saving her? Is that it?" Satoshi rapidly glanced up to see a person cladded with the medieval clothing he wore during that festival back in Rohta Town. "We finally meet Satoshi."

A Pokemon crept up behind the man and the youth recognized the other right away. "Long time no see Satoshi.." Lucario strolled over to the trainer and gave him a quick slap. "That's for forgetting your promise. (1) You told me that you'd never abandon Pikachu, yet here you are, moping away when she needs you to be strong for her sake."

The trainer rubbed his throbbing cheek, speechless at what the blue Pokemon told him. "I.." He started, but glanced down as he shook. "If I couldn't protect her that time..I...I'm not that strong." He curled his lip in defeat as a hand patted his head.

"You are strong. Your wave tells me that you'd do anything for your Pikachu." The youth glanced up at him in bewilderment. "I'm a wave user also. You love your Pikachu, don't you?" Satoshi glanced down and nodded slightly. "Then go to her, help her get through this crucial time."

Lucario glanced at his lover with a smile at his advice. "And don't forget about your promise or I'll do more than slap you." He added as the Pokemon playfully bopped him on the head.

The youth thought about it. Pikachu was always there for him, longer than anyone in his travels. He couldn't imagine a day without Pikachu, let alone an entire lifetime. Satoshi couldn't bare the thought of losing her. "I guess you're right.." He spoke after a while. "I should go to her."

He started to walk back when he glanced back to find the two figures gone. "Thanks, Lucario and..Sir Aaron." Satoshi spoke as he broke off into a run once again. The thought of Pikachu lingered in his mind as he crossed the forests with the brightened stares of the night Pokemon. They cheered him on.

- - -

The trainer tore through the sliding doors as the people gazed at the racing boy. Hikari and Takeshi caught a glimpse of their friend and ran closely behind him, but stopped as Satoshi went inside the room that held Pikachu. The youth glanced at the spacious room as his eyes focused on the Pokemon that laid in the bed sleeping.

"Pikachu.."

Satoshi smiled at the sight of her body and sat at the edge of the bed. Thankfully, there weren't any serious wounds on her besides the substance. "I almost did it again Pikachu." He started as he stroked her fur with his hand. "I almost felt like leaving you like that time.." He wiped away a tear that escaped his eye and continued to glance at the other lovingly. "I didn't feel like I deserved you after that. I just couldn't lose you. You were always with me from the beginning. I want to be there for you now."

He sighed as he took a moment to catch his breath. "Stupid dust." He said as he swat the tears away from his face once more. "What I'm trying to say is.." Satoshi took a deep breath and looked at her straight in her closed eyes. "I love ya buddy. I couldn't bare the thought of going through life without you by my side. I just can't imagine that..I.." He stopped stroking her fur and trembled.

The boy calmed himself, but the tears kept falling. He leaned foward and kissed the Pokemon on the forehead as he smiled, a sad smile. "Please..don't leave me." He closed his eyes and thought about Pikachu once more. A tiny bit of hope burned inside him, just hoping that everything will be alright.

"Pikapi.."

Satoshi quickly opened his eyes to see the yellow mouse standing up with a smile. The boy immediately hugged the Pokemon and cried his heart out. He really thought Pikachu was going to die, but here she was, acting as if nothing happened. "Pikachu! I'm so glad. I thought I was going to lose you for sure."

Pikachu wiped away his tears with a smile and gazed up into his chocolate brown eyes. "Pika." She broke out of his embrace which surprised him and kissed him on the lips. "Chu!"

**_Owari - The End_**

**A/N: X3 Cha! The fanfic actually cooperated with me. I'm so happy. :3 Now to finish drawings and finish a Spanish project. Haha. -falls over- **

**_NOTE FOR "POISON"_**

**1) The promise Lucario is referring to is when he told Satoshi not to abandon Pikachu in Movie 8.**

**A/N: Well that's it for now, hopefully I'll be able to write more fanfics. xD**


End file.
